


Not A One Night Stand?

by d_septicity



Category: septicpie - Fandom
Genre: Awkward Breakfast, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mark teaches Jack a lesson, One Night Stands, and stuff goes down, felix gets a crush over jack, good stuff, jack gets in trouble, make outs on couch, mark is the strict-mom type towards jack, movie date, no bad shit around here, smut comes later...
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-15 07:53:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7214014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d_septicity/pseuds/d_septicity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack sees Felix in a bar with his friends, getting drunk and showing off his "strong but drunk" swedish side. Jack goes to Felix if he could take a little drinking challenge. Felix accepts. It ends up getting them both in the same bed.</p><p>What happens next? You'll never know....(but i do...i think)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Headaches and Heartaches

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, this idea came up when I watched them both play One Night Stand. I couldn't resist the urge and did it! Hope you enjoy my crappy writing!

Felix’s POV  
I woke up with a slight headache, trying to remember what happened last night. I looked around and saw that it clearly wasn’t my room.  
I got out the bed and walked over to my jeans, which were on the floor and it’s zipper was open. I shrugged and put them on, not even questioning why they were in that kind of state.  
I exited the room and headed down a hall. The were some article of clothing thrown around. “Ok, now I’m curious to what happened around here” I thought to myself.  
I kept moving forward and came to a stairwell. I slowly walked downstairs, trying not to make a sound. A smell emerged from one of the rooms when I came to the last step. Pancakes and coffee.  
I followed the very delicious scent and entered into, which I guess was the kitchen and was merged together with the living room, so it looked kinda big. There was a counter with two tall orange bar stools.  
“Oh, you’re up.” I turned around and a guy with green hair and glasses was standing in front of me. “Here, made ya breakfast.” He smiled and guided me to the dining table. I gave out a low grunted “Thanks” and joined him.  
We sat in silence eating our pancakes. I looked up and saw Mr.Green hair look like he was in deep thought. He looked kinda cute, especially with the glasses. He broke the silence and spoke up. “So,uh..last night was fun.” I snapped back into reality and coughed. “Oh, uh..yeah..I guess.” I took another bite of my pancake and glanced away, trying not to make eye contact.  
“You don’t remember, do you?” Shit. He chuckled and set his fork down. “It’s alright, you had too much to drink anyway. Here, give me your plate and I’ll bring you coffee.” I nodded and gave him my plate. His voice sounded very raspy and had a thick accent, which sounded familiar for some reason.  
I rubbed my face and sighed. He came back and set down two mugs of coffee. “Hope black is okay.” He smiled and took a sip. I cleared my throat. “So, uh..what’s your name? As I clearly don’t remember a fucking thing, apparently.”  
“Jack. And don’t worry, I remember yours. Felix, right?” “Uh, yeah. I-it’s Felix.” We stayed in silence for a couple of minutes. “So ..can you-“  
“Explain what happened? Sure, as you look clearly confused and trying to break the awkward atmosphere.”  
I blushed and drank my coffee. “Ok, where shall I begin? Oh yeah, so you were out with your friends out in a bar and you were taking shots, showing off your ‘Strong Swede’ in you I guess. So, I came over to your group and asked if you’d like to take a challenge. You accepted and things got a little over board and your friends left you with me. You were very drunk and kept blubbering nonsense. Like, ‘you’re really cute’ or ‘let’s make out’ towards me. I was a bit drunk as well, but not as much as you.  
“I payed for the drinks and brought you back here. As soon as I closed the door at the entrance, you pinned me against it and started making out with me..” Jack started blushing. “Then the rest you might know, as you saw on the floor.”  
My face felt hot and covered my face. “Oh my god...I’m such an idiot.” I heard Jack stand up and put his arm around me, rubbing my back. “Hey, hey, it’s alright. It wasn’t your fault, you just wanted to show off, I guess?”  
I looked up at him and smiled, shaking my head. I glanced at his shoulder, his shirt was a bit baggy, so I saw the multiple hickeys on his chest. Jack looked down to where I was looking and smiled with his teeth bared. “Yeah, you went a bit over board.”  
“Anyway, is it alright if I use the shower right?” “Go ahead.”

 

Jack’s POV  
“Fuuuckin’ hell. What is wrong with me? Hooking up with an angel. More like a god. With that perfect hair and body.” I sat down again and brushed my hair with my fingers, tangling them up in the process.  
I sighed and waited for Felix to finish his shower. “I might as well check my phone, Mark must’ve been worried.”  
I quickly stood up and headed up to my room, the door was slightly ajar as Felix was inside taking his shower.  
I tried my best to not make the floor boards creak, but failed. As the very first step I made landed on a very rusty board. “Fock it..” I sighed and walked over to the bedside table.  
I unplugged my phone from the charger and unlocked my phone. There were only notifications on tumblr and twitter, but none from Mark.  
“Wait, nevermind.”  
’15 MISSED CALLS: MARK’  
“Shite.”. I dialled his number and walked out the room, so Felix wouldn’t hear me.  
The ringing stopped and before I could say anything, Mark IMMEDIATELY started asking questions.  
“Where are you? Are you okay? Do you want me to come over? Do you need any pain killers? I’m coming over.”  
I sighed and cleared my throat. “Mark, calm down. I’m fine, just a slight headache and well..back pain I guess?”There was a minute of silence.  
“B-back pain? What do you- wait..” Here we go... “WHO DID YOU SLEEP WITH THIS TIME? Jack! PLEASE tell me you used protection?”  
“We were drunk, why would we need protection? It was too heated to think about that, Mark.” I heard a long sigh at the other end of the line.”That’s it. I’m coming over, even if your one night stand buddy is still there.”  
He hung up and I shrugged. This always happened if I brought someone home. Mark always gives me and my ‘buddy’ a lecture on protection and how dangerous it is.  
I heard the shower turn off and the floor creaking. “Well then, I’m sorry Felix. Be prepared for what’s going to happen next.” I ran upstairs and entered the bathroom, so I could take a shower as well, giving a little smile to him, before I disappeared behind the door.


	2. Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark goes over to teach Jack and his "friend" a lesson about protection.

Jack's POV

I heard the door from downstairs open and footsteps running up the stairs. Well, Mark's here.

"Jack?" He called out and entered my bedroom, with a shopping bag in his hand. Before he opened his mouth, he stopped dead in his tracks and saw me on the bed. With Felix shirtless and holding me in his arms.

"Fe, meet Mark, my best friend." 

The two exchanged greetings and Mark looked back at me. "Now, this is for you, first off."

He pulled out a box of condoms from the bag and placed them on the night stand. 

"You're welcome." I rolled my eyes. "Got anything else for us Marki?"

Mark looked around the room and smiled. He went over to the corner of the room and took a chair, placing it beside us.

He sat down and crossed both his arms and legs. "Matter in fact I do and you very well know what it is." He took out a piece of paper from his pocket and unfolded it. "One: ALWAYS wear protection during intercourse, even when you're drunk. Two-"

"Ok, I get it, you don't always have to do this everytime I have someone over. I'm going to stop, because the two of us have a lot in common, actually." I looked at Felix and we smiled at each other.

I pecked his cheek and turned back to Mark, who was frowning. "What?" He sighed and rubbed eyes, slightly pushing his glasses upwards. 

-Mark leaves because I don't know what else to write, yes I'm a terrible author-

Felix's POV 

We were downstairs on the couch playing videogames. My legs were open and Jack was between them, so I placed my chin on top of his head. 

"The fuck you doin'?" Jack laughed and turned around, pausing the game. "Your head's comfy, that's all." He sighed and shaked his head, whispering a faint "Idiot.." 

"Say, want to go out to the cinema tonight? Heard there was a new horror movie and everyones talkin' 'bout it." I think for a second. "Sure, why not. I didn't really have any plans tonight anway. Except cuddling you, but that's scheduled for tonight." 

Jack giggled and stands up, stretching his arms out. He turns around climbs on my lap, wrapping his arm around my neck. "Ya doof. So it's a date then?" 

I nodded and pecked his lips. "Pssh, is that what you call a kiss? C'mon, show me what you got." I smirked and kissed him once again. I licked his bottom lip, asking for permission to enter. He opened his mouth slightly and slid my tongue in, making him give out a small moan. I bit his lip and slid my hand up his shirt. He pulled on my hair and moaned into the kiss. I opened my eyes and saw that his eyes were tightly screwed shut with his eyebrows furrowed. 

We snogged for god knows how long, finally letting go for air. "That's better." He smiled and licked his lips. 

There was a 'ting' coming from behind him. "One sec." He got off and picked up his phone, reading the message on the screen. "Shite, I forgot!" He quickly dashed out the room, leaving me on the couch, confused. 

I picked up his phone which he left on the coffee table and read the text. 

Mark: "Where are you?"

Oh, apparently they were supposed to hang out today. It's not really my buisness what they'll be doing, but I was curious.

Jack came down the steps with a plain black shirt which had 'StarBomb' written on it. I stood up from the couch and tapped his shoulder. He turned around and I handed his phone.

"Oh right,, thanks. Sorry I have to go out with Mark today and I completely forgot!" He grabbed his keys and gave me a kiss on the cheek.  
"I'll text ya when you can pick me up, ok? Then after we can got to our date." 

"Cool. Have fun." Jack smiled, baring his teeth. 

Oh, my god, he's so cute and I'm glad I started dating again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eeeyyy, decided to continue this shitty story. Sorry if it was short but hope you enjoyed reading it!


End file.
